The Beginning of History
by NekoLen
Summary: Just a one-shot of N's thoughts before the game's events take place. My first Pokemon Fanfic!


**_Hey all! This is my first Pokémon Fan fiction and I am so nervous ;A; I've been wanting to write one ever since finishing the story on Pokémon White and deciding N is the best character ever. _**

**_This story is based on the events of the English version of Pokémon White. I haven't seen the anime, nor do I know what the characters are called in the Japanese version._**

**_Feel free to review, criticism is welcome, but be nice!_**

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to sink below the horizon, making all the shadows seem longer and the light to become amber. The sky was striped with reds and oranges, the clouds glistened like golden wool. A flock of Pidove flew from the branches of an old tree and took to the sky, flying low over the forest.<p>

N smiled as he saw them flying. He sat by the tree and relaxed, letting the dappled light play over his face. It had been another long day and to be able to relax in the serenity of the forest put his mind at ease. He took of his hat and set it on the grass beside him.

He closed his green eyes and leant up against the rough bark. He breathed in the smell of the forest, listening to the noises of the forest. He could hear Patrat calling out to each other not far away and a rustling in the long grass just off the path. A small breeze stroked his face, making him feel completely at ease.

'_This is how it should be,_' he thought to himself. '_Pokémon free to do as they please without the interference of humans..._' he immersed himself into his thoughts, thinking things he had no time to think about during the day.

'_Humans... For centuries they lived with Pokémon, believing they were partners or friends. Together they worked, played and battled. They grew stronger together, learning new things about the world and each other. This was just the way of life. But what if this was... wrong?_' he thought darkly. '_Pokémon... Can they exist without humans? Will they be better off without their influence?_'

He shuddered, shaking his head. He knew for a fact they would be. Humans only hurt the Pokémon for their selfish needs. He had seen this with his own eyes. Though he would never hurt his friends, he knew there were others out there that would.

'_But are all humans the same? Do they wish harm upon Pokémon, or wish to become friends with them?_' he thought, opening his eyes. '_What if there were humans out there that thought the same as me?_' He laughed away the thought. Of course there wasn't, he was right after all.

Night had come, silently covering the world with darkness. He gasped, not realising until then how late it was. He had buried himself so deep into his thoughts, he hadn't notice the time. He stood and stretched. '_If humans love their friends, they wouldn't enslave them. They would release them._'

N liked the forest. He came whenever he had some time to himself, to think and be at peace. He had been coming to this forest ever since he was young. Back then when he explored the leafy foliage with his friends. He grinned at the memory. It made him happy to know they were safe and free, living their lives with their kind. He remembered he was sad when they had left, but his father told him it was for the best.

"One day," he had said to him. "You will be King. When that day comes, all Pokémon will be free to live their lives without humans enslaving them or hurting them."

N had beamed, glowing with happiness. "I can't wait for that day to come!" he had told Ghestis enthusiastically.

Now he was King, yet the Pokémon hadn't been freed. He was impatient, but yet understood the full plan. To become the Champion of legends wasn't an easy task, but Ghestis had promised him it would happen. He never doubted his father.

As he walked down the forest path, he felt excitement bubble in his chest. Who would choose to be his partner? The shining white Reshiram or the shadowy black Zekrom? The question only made his excitement and happiness grow more.

Either Pokémon would be suitable, he knew this, but he still couldn't believe they were real and he was destined to be their friend. He wished he could befriend both, but that would be greedy and selfish.

He came to his home, ignoring the guards saluting him. He walked up the stairs and entered the large building. He strolled down the long hallway, going to his room. He saw a few grunts and servants on his way there, but he ignored them.

He got to his room, opening the door. As he was about to go in, a grunt ran up the hall to him, looking excited. He stopped and looked at him with an expressionless face. He always found it hard dealing with people.

"Lord N! I... I came to deliver a message!" the grunt panted, clutching his sides. N waited for him to catch his breath in silence, wondering what it could be. "Ghestis... He will be giving a speech in Acculuma Town. He told me to tell you so you can see history be made," he weezed, sounding excited.

"Thank you, will you be there?" N asked him, sensing his unease. The grunt blushed lightly and nodded.

"I will be part of Ghestis' guard," he told him.

"Good luck with that," N replied warmly. The grunt smiled and nodded. He then bowed and left in a rush, presumably of to get ready for the trip. N watched him go, his excitement raising. "History, eh?"

He entered his room, knowing they would only get there in the morning. He would fly there and watch. Ghestis was incredibly good at speaking and knowing how to influence people. He went towards his bed, dodging the train set and basketball that lay across the floor.

He sat on his bed, smiling. Perhaps he would meet some new friends along the way? Then his part would be absolutely clear. '_History... A day everyone will remember for ever..._'

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I might do some more N stories in the future, if this does well.<em>**


End file.
